


interlude: im not angry anymore

by boffy



Series: KRIS SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Bees, Break Up, Character Death, Cults, Death, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Ghosts, Goddesses, Multi, Murder, Personification of Death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffy/pseuds/boffy
Summary: its gho's birthday two years in a row, and both days are the beginning of the end
Relationships: Kris | MaleManipulator/Jared | Rtfxm, Sarah | Sarahbug10 & Kris | MaleManipulator (Video Blogging RPF), Sarah | Sarahbug10/Ghost | Friendbur (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: KRIS SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200611
Kudos: 1





	interlude: im not angry anymore

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm yello

**_april 30th 20XX_ **

“bees,”

she whispers to herself in the dead of night. the cold light of the moon mixed with the suffocating warmth of the lantern at the foot of her bed. she jolts up with a start, almost slamming her head, into the stone ceiling and wall above her head, but she doesn't care.

'bees bees bees bees'

she rants and raves aloud, pacing on the newly polished cobblestone floor of her home as her friends look on. sarah's eyes are still glazed and groggy from sleep, barely mentally there.

sarah's eyes dully follow kris back and forth as the elytra trails behind her as she flails her arms about as she walks back and forth. he wipes the sleep from their eyes and yawns, glancing out the open door of the cave. the sun is rising, gho should be up soon. it usually rises with the sun, to feed jubilee and puppy, and sarah knows he needs to get back before gho wakes up. it's not like the other would be upset with sarah, probably wouldn't even care. and yet sarah knows it would definitely suck if gho were to see kris like this. when kris is in this manic state, it's always kill first and ask questions later, and sarah knows gho is never in the mood to die in the morning, never really in the mood to die at all.

sarah tunes back into kris's rant, something about salvation and god and a shrine and thinks to himself,

'oh yeah, this is really bad. i should probably do something about this.'

but the thought is forgotten as kris drags sarah along into another scheme, another fight to the death that in no way sarah would ever be able to win but would still have fun trying. he try to excuse the sight of frantic mumblings heard from across the mines, dismissing the mumbles as kris chattering to herself. everyone does it once in a while, it’s probably nothing. he tries his best to repress the memory of clasped hands above a flower, broken prayers falling from crazed and panicked lips. 

sarah tries to tell himself that kris, his friend, his  **_family_ ** , isn’t too far gone, that it’s probably a longtime prank that kris and jared set up, that it’s going to be okay. sarah repeats the phrases like they’re a motto, desperately clinging onto them like how kris clings onto the buzzes of bees and the fluttering of their wings and antennas like it’s gospel. it’s all lies, he knows that, gho knows that, and kris… well kris is kinda fucked right now, so she probably doesn’t know that.

sarah asks gho about kris, because even with gho's constant sleepiness and its ineptness on everything, trying to guess what they know is a game of russian roulette. and unfortunately, the bullet has been shot with this one.

“i don't,” gho yawns, cutting itself off in the middle of it’s sentence, “i dunno anything much about cults. or like, religion or whatever”

“but you- you literally talk about cults all the time. what do you mean you don't know anything?!”

gho levels sarah with a dull stare, and sarah realizes. it knows, it knows. sarah curses whatever omnipotent god, whatever deity that gho is devoted to that tells it to be silent. sarah is cut from his thoughts with a yawn from gho, snapping his eyes back to the younger. it raises it’s eyebrows, it’s eyes, still lidded from sleep, are judgmental. gho wanders off, trying to find new sheep as sarah wallows in the pain of indecisiveness. sarah follows gho with his eyes, watching gho stop in front of kris’s house and chat with the other and something clicks inside of him. there is no ancient deity or god like usual, there is no spiritual reason silencing it, there is only a deal between two deranged teenagers. kris hands gho a shimmering ratty book, gho hands her glass. sarah watches from afar, before creeping closer after drinking the invisibility that the younger had made not too long ago. the glass cuts into kris’s hands, the blood dropping to the ground. if sarah were gho, he would wax some poetic bullshit about the symbolism of blood and bees and glass, but he isn’t gho, and he will not be gho so he only watches. kris builds a beehouse from the glass that drew blood, digging it into the ground in thin slices like how it digged into her, and sarah almost cringes.

there’s nothing inherently wrong with the beehouse, it's wholesome in a vacuum and kris and gho seem normal, but there’s always something looming.

gho's presence is warm as always, but to the point where it's suffocating, as if to kill sarah before he finds out anything. sarah can barely talk to kris with anything other than surface level things, the girl clamming up and pushing him away when sarah pushes too far. jared will always side with kris, part of being a ghost, especially a ghost who had been so alone for so long. the others aren't active and those that are, are far too innocent to understand the severity of the situation.

kris asks him to help her build a castle, and sarah thinks that things are maybe, possibly, getting better. and then everything goes to shit.

_**april 30th 20XX** _

the castle looms over the quaint mini village that sarah and ellie had made over time, and sarah feels threatened once again. this is it, this is it, this is it, he thinks to himself as he readies his sword. his ginger hair tickles his neck and it feels like death breathing onto him. his fingers twitch around his sword as he slams open the door to the castle. the bees buzz around him, a warning or threat he doesn't know til this day. kris sits on her throne, sticky with honey, a remnant of her lowly starts to her cult. jared is long gone, a whisper of who he was in a chest underneath a stone grave that sarah dug and build himself. gho is silent beside him, forever a bystander, a spectator, completely and totally neutral. 

kris's voice does not waver when she greets sarah, although it is obvious what he is here to do. he's decked out in armor, a totem in his offhand and a violently enchanted scepter in his other. both sarah and kris know that fae do not wield their true weapons without intent to kill. gho looming behind sarah, sycthe in hand and turned around to be absolutely neutral before the inevitable death of one of them. 

kris smiles kindly and rises from her throne, unarmed and unarmored and sarah wants to vomit. shes a coward and liar who indoctrinated so many people to her horrible cult, and yet sarah almost can't bring himself to kill her. the way the members of the cult love each other like family, dedicated and kind and warm and welcoming, and though it's all in the name of a false deity of bees, it's nice to see people so close after being alone with so few people for so long.

luckily for sarah, the keyword there is almost. the scepter doesn't even get a chance to use its magic, because sarah is overcome with rage and slams the blunt edge into kris's chest. he looks away immediately, out of respect for k- the body. he can feel gho brush up against him, their shoulders knocking together in a weak form of comfort. he can hear the scythe swish through the body effortlessly, before the twinkling sound of disintegration fills his ears. something inside him breaks at that.

"oh my god" he whispers out, falling to the ground of the castle.

"i know" ghost whispers back, the scythe having been leaned against the wall and sarah's shoulders replacing it as gho grabs them comfortingly. 

"i just killed my last fucking family member" sarah chokes out, voice halfway between a shocked sob and a crazed laugh.

"yep" gho says back eloquently, and drags sarah up off the ground. the older’s legs drag on the ground and through the water as gho floats over it, the night slowly coming on. sarah is lost in thought, because kris didnt even fight back and what is he going to tell jared when the ghost awakes and what will he tell the cult members. 

sarah wakes up in his bed, the smell of soup above him, and the scene is so familiar sarah wants to cry. but he's cried too much, so he brings himself up the stairs. he watches gho silently for a moment or two, watching the younger cook and mix potions and magic into the broth and vegetables like an expert. sarah speaks up, voice hoarse.

"do you think i'm a bad person for killing her? or was she a bad person?"

gho glances over, never shocked at sarah's silent appearances.

"sarah, you know i believe in complete n-"

"yeah yeah, complete neutrality. whatever." sarah waves it off, and gho recoils slightly for a moment, shown in the way its pinky twitches as it hands sarah some soup. sarah speaks, angry and choked with

betrayal.

"i hate you"

"i know"

"you could've stopped this from happening. could've intervened or not given her the glass"

"i know"

sarah's rages and slams his hands down on the table, the bowl of soup on gho's side slightly spilling.

"then why the FUCK did you do it"

sarah's eyes glare down at gho, the mushroom hat flopping behind his head out of his eyes so gho has to look at him. gho is unfazed, eyes dull and sleepy like its any normal question and their best friend didnt JUST die. 

"she gave me a trade. i believe in absolute reciprocity. you know this darlin’"

sarah balls his fist and slams himself over to the stairs.

"fuck you."

"is that all?"

"i wish you were dead instead of her"

"okay."

the door slams behind sarah downstairs and gho marks a day on the flimsy calendar. april 30th, the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos pls ily its so late gn follow me @/puffychuu on tumblr


End file.
